La ultima noche
by Ikamari
Summary: Oneshot-LEMON; Sakura, ¿aun me amas?- ¿Qué? ¿quieres morir con el ego engrandecido?-Dijo sarcastica. -Sasusakuporsiempre :3 -


**Olaaa¿Como han estado?, mmm, espero que muuuuy bien:)... bueno. Damas y caballeros,(jajaja,), les traigo un One-shot. Desde hace mucho keria hacer uno, pero siempre se me ocurrian mas cosas, y pss... nop (u.u) Como sea. Este One-shot es algo triste, (aunke, no me salio tan dramatico, T.T) Espero ke les guste, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, (C:), jaja. **

**_-Advertencia: mm¿Lemmon?... _**

**-NaRutoo noooo me pertenece. (T.T), Es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

* * *

**-La Ultima noche-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

—auch...—se quejo una pelirrosa, tras haberse golpeado la cabeza con un árbol.—creo que ahora si es momento de descansar—se dijo a si misma. Y es que llevaba atravesando el territorio del país de fuego día y noche, sin pararse por un segundo a descansar. Camino por unos minutos más, buscando un lugar donde quedarse, era todavía de día, pero estaba demasiado exhausta y como llevaba mucho tiempo ganado, descansaría un poco y mañana se dirigiría a Konoha. La misión que le había encomendado era la de escoltar a un señor, mas bien joven, a su aldea. El cual no hacía mas que coquetear con ella en todo el camino, y quien no. Sakura ya era toda una mujer, tenía 19 años recién cumplidos.

Se detuvo al encontrar un lugar perfecto, una cueva. Dejo su mochila y de la misma saco un pequeño recipiente con agua, un libro y un poco de tinta. El estar tanto tiempo con Sai le estaba trayendo consecuencias, y es que ahora dibujaba lo que le gustaba, aunque ella lo hacía mas por aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

Se encontraba dibujando un lago por el que había pasado y que le había encantado. Estiro un poco la mano para tomar el recipiente con agua, y al querer tomar de el, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada. Bufo molesta y se levanto, apenas fijo la vista en la entrada de la cueva, se sorprendió al notar que ya el Sol se estaba ocultando. Estaba tan concentrada dibujando que no había tomado el tiempo al hacerlo, volvió la vista al dibujo, ahora entendía por que Sai hacía eso, lo distraía y lo sacaba de la realidad por un momento. Aunque él sí tenía pasión al dibujar.

Tomo el recipiente y salió de la cueva, no sin antes tomar sus kunai's. En el tiempo que había entrenado con Tsunade, había aprendido demasiado; taijutsu, ninjutsu y su especialidad, la medicina. Ahora era la sucesora de La Hokage en la medicina. Aunque ya era muy conocida en diferentes regiones ninjas.

Llego al mismo lago que había dibujado antes, se agacho y tomo un poco de agua. Cuando termino se detuvo unos minutos a ver el hermoso panorama que le daba el lago y la noche, la Luna estaba en su esplendor, jamás en su vida se había detenido a ver la Luna, pero ahora que lo hacía, se había quedado perdida en ella.

Y se habría quedado allí de no ser por que el sonido de metal chocando entre sí, la distrajo. Se quedo unos segundos en silencio, tratando de escuchar algo mas. Giro a la izquierda, de donde provenía aquel ruido, con paso lento se acerco. Estaba a punto de ver lo que pasaba, solo un gran árbol tapaba su vista. Pero se detuvo. No es que tuviera miedo, no. Pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era meterse en una pelea, la cual no debería importarle. Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Y si eran de Konoha. ¿Y si estaban atacando a personas que no tuvieran como defenderse?, a si que sin mas que pensar, siguió avanzando. Mas al ver de quien era la pelea, se le helo la sangre.

—estúpido hermano, morirás...¿sabes?—dijo un chico de cabellera larga.

—no te tengo miedo, imbecil—dijo otro chico parecido al primero, con los mismo rasgos, solo que el tenía el cabello corto y alborotado.

-

_Itachi..._

_-_

_Sasuke..._

_-_

Cada uno estaba a unos metros de distancia del otro, viéndose frente a frente. Ambos estaban con las ropas sucias, con la apariencia de haber luchado todo el día, y aun así seguían de pie.

—_¡claro!, son Uchiha's—_pensó sarcástica la chica, quien ahora estaba recargada debajo del gran árbol, no se preocupo en esconderse, ya que parecía que los dos estaban tan centrados en su pelea, que no se daban cuenta de ella. O tal vez si se habían dado cuenta, ya que el mayor de los hermanos, Itachi, la veía de reojo. Ella lo miro fijamente, sin apartar la mirada. No le tenía miedo en lo mas mínimo. Tenía que aceptar que se había impresionado el ver a los dos peleando allí, pues lo que menos imagino era encontrarlos, y menos a Sasuke...

_-_

_Sasuke..._

_-_

Poso su mirada en él, quien ahora también la veía a ella. Tenía en ceño fruncido, estaba jadeando. Lo miro a los ojos. Sonrió tristemente al ver que su mirada se había hecho aun mas fría, aunque todavía conservaba aquel brillo que la había cautivado cuando niña. Aparto la mirada de él y la fijo en la tierra, en medio de los dos. Suspiro y se separo del árbol, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos, por donde había llegado.

—es un milagro que tu estúpida novia no se halla metido a defenderte—dijo despectivamente el Uchiha mayor. Ante esto, Sakura paro en seco. Frunció el ceño, formo puños con las manos, se dio de nuevo la vuelta y camino hasta donde estaba anteriormente, mirando fijamente a Itachi.

—en primera: no soy su novia—dijo—y en segunda: no te atrevas a llamarme estúpida¡imbecil!—exclamo exasperada. Sin saber de donde había salido, la furia comenzó a apoderarse de ella. En menos de un segundo Itachi estaba frente a ella. Mirándola de arriba abajo, sin pudor alguno. La chica se mantuvo firme, sin bajar la mirada. Ella había cambiado, ya no era la niñita que lloraba por que no podía hacer nada y que necesitaba protección, ya no... y lo demostraría. El pelinegro sonrió.

—¿qué?...¿acaso no tienes miedo?—pregunto aun sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿acaso debería?—pregunto desafiante. El chico la acorralo contra el árbol, sin delicadeza , provocando que la pelirrosa soltara un gemido de dolor, mas no aparto la mirada de sus ojos negros.

—¿quieres morir?—dijo al momento que sacaba un kunai y lo ponía en el cuello de ella.

—¿crees que podrás matarme tan fácilmente?...solo inténtalo­—Itachi presiono el kunai contra la delicada piel de su cuello, mas la chica no hizo nada para quitarlo. Ella sabía cuando actuar y comenzar a defenderse, y todavía no llegaba el momento de eso. Sintió un liquido recorrerle el cuello. Sangre. Aunque ni lo había sentido.

—Itachi, déjala, esto es entre tu y yo—hablo por primera vez moreno.

—lose, Sasuke, aunque me pregunto...¿cómo pudiste dejar ir esta belleza?—dijo, mientras limpiaba el rastro de la sangre en su cuello, con su lengua.

—eres repugnante—dijo asqueada la ojijade. El chico solo sonrió y se aparto de ella. Quedando frente a Sasuke, de nuevo comenzó la pelea entre los dos.

Sakura se quedo allí, mientras de su bolsa, sacaba un pequeño pañuelo y se quitaba lo que restaba de la sangre, y de paso, se limpiaba la zona por la cual había estado la lengua de Itachi.

Después de unos minutos, el mayor de los Uchiha's , estaba en el suelo, con una herida en el pecho, provocada por uno de los chidoris de Sasuke.

El moreno tenia una herida en el hombro, pero no era de gravedad. Se acerco a su hermano, cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a sacar su Katana.

—al fin me has superado, Sasuke—dijo el mayor.

—y por fin vengare la muerte de nuestros padres y del Clan- no se podía percibir sentimiento alguno en su voz.

La pelirrosa observo todo lo que pasaba. Vio a Sasuke hacercarse a Itachi, sacar su Katana y clavarla en el estomago de su hermano. Sonrió para sus adentros, al fin Sasuke había conseguido lo que tanto tiempo anhelo, uno de sus mas grandes sueños, vengar la muerte de todo su Clan.

Aunque también estaba su otra meta, reconstruir su Clan. Solo se preguntaba si ya tenía a alguien para eso.

En el tiempo que él no estuvo en la aldea, ella había cambiado mucho, su vida había dado un giro de 360º. Ya no era la que estaba detrás de él todo el tiempo, tratando de llamar su atención. Tampoco era la chica de 15 años la cual cada día trataba de encontrarlo, que arriesgaba su vida por llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Ahora era una mujer decidida, fuerte, valiente y orgullosa, claro que también sabía aceptar cuando se equivocaba.

Si, todavía lo amaba. Se había dado cuenta que con cada día que pasaba, lo amaba mas, su amor hacía él seguía creciendo, y ella no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Se había propuesto olvidarlo, pero con cada paso que daba, el recuerdo de él siempre aparecía y la empujaba dos pasos atrás. Haciendole imposible olvidarlo.

De pronto algo capto su atención. Todavía seguía Sasuke enfrente de Itachi, sinceramente no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Si, la mirada de Itachi. Eso era lo diferente, pues a pesar de que estaba por morir, había un brillo en su mirada, una chispa y... una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

—a pesar de haberme superado, estúpido hermano, sigues siendo débil—dijo Itachi.

Después, a los ojos de Sakura, todo paso en cámara lenta.

Itachi saco un kunai, y lo clavo en el pecho de Sasuke. Él había bajado la guardia, puesto que, _se suponía_, que Itachi ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Aunque cuando hizo eso, al Uchiha mayor le había costado bastante hacerlo. Poso una mano en la espalda de Sasuke, y lo atrajo hacía él, haciendo que el kunai se clavara mas en el pecho de este.

—si me voy yo, te vas tu, y con tigo... lo que queda del Clan—susurro en su oído. Unos segundos después, se dejo caer a un lado, muerto. Sasuke cerro fuertemente los ojos, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Sakura permaneció estática, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando volvió en si, corrió hacia el pelinegro, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo y enfrente del cuerpo de Itachi, respirando agitadamente y aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura se detuvo frente a él. Lo observo por unos segundos y después se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, tomo su muñeca y reviso su pulso.

—esta muerto—susurro para si. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que lo estaba, solo quería asegurarse. Fijo su vista en el moreno—¿estas bien?—esa pregunta era obvia, pero ella no se refería precisamente a su estado físico. El chico no contesto, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿quieres que te cure?—pregunto mientras se levantaba. En respuesta, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza. La pelirrosa se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse, pasando uno de los brazos de Sasuke por su cuello. Caminaron un poco lento, ya que él casi no podía moverse. Llegaron hasta la cueva donde antes estaba Sakura.

La pelirrosa sentó al chico en el suelo. Le dio la espalda y tomo su mochila, de la cual saco todo lo necesario para curar al chico, pero recordó que no tenía agua, así que fue de nuevo al lago.

Unos minutos después regreso, tomo las gasas y se acerco de nuevo al moreno, le indico que se quitara la camiseta. Todavía seguía llevando la misma ropa que cuando estaba con Orochimaru. En cambio ella, llevaba una corta falda negra, una blusa de tirantes rosa y sus botas negras.

Sakura tendió su bolsa de dormir en el suelo, para que Sasuke se recostara, y así poder curarlo mejor, aunque... ambos sabían que era una herida muy grave.

_-_

_Por no decir que mortal..._

_-_

—esto va a doler un poco—avisó la ojijade.

—hmp—la chica lo observo, no parecía que fuera a morir, pero su herida decía otra cosa.

—vaya que no has cambiado, Sasuke—dijo la chica sin mirarlo. El pelinegro no contesto, Sakura tampoco espero a que lo hiciera, pero fijo su vista en el brazo izquierdo de la chica, el cual tenía un tatuaje...

—soy ANBU—respondió a la pregunta mental del chico. Él la miro un poco sorprendido—desde hace un año...—termino de decir. Siguió con su tarea de limpiar la herida, hizo un poco de presión sobre esta para parar la hemorragia, a lo que el chico solo un pequeño y casi silencioso gemido de dolor. –lo siento—susurro la chica. Una vez que detuvo la hemorragia, limpio completamente la zona, y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida, era muy profunda. Sinceramente no sabía como el chico seguía vivo.

-

_**Moriría...**_

_**-**_

_**Ella lo sabía..**_

_**-**_

_**Pero aun así**_, no desistió. Curó todas las heridas que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo. Luego de eso, se volvió a concentrar en la profunda herida de su pecho. Estuvo así un par de horas. Se comenzaba a cansar. Miro sus manos, de las cuales salía chakra verde, y observo como este comenzaba a hacerse débil y a disminuir. Frunció el ceño, y empleó mas chakra, haciendo que el color verde iluminara el lugar. Pero cuando comenzaba a concentrarse de nuevo, una mano, bastante pálida, la detuvo.

—déjalo ya, Sakura—dijo el pelinegro, mientras soltaba la mano de la chica.

-

_**Moriría...**_

_**-**_

_**Ella lo sabía...**_

_**-**_

_**...y él también. **_

_**-**_

_**Pero aun así, **_ella no se dio por vencida. No dejaría que Sasuke muriera. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—Sasuke...—llamo la chica—Tsunade me enseño un jutsu, es capaz de curar hasta la herida mas grave, incluso revivir a un muerto... pero solo por unas horas—dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—no, Sakura, ya te dije que lo dejaras—dijo él, al momento que cerraba los ojos.

—Sasuke, no me pidas que te deje morir, no si puedo hacer algo..—rogó la pelirrosa.

—sigues siendo una molestia—ante esto, Sakura supo que el pelinegro no cambiaria de opinión. Se puso de pie y se sentó al otro lado de la cueva, cerca de la entrada de esta.

Ya era muy tarde, aproximadamente medía noche. Salió unos minutos y regreso con un poco de leña, la acomodo e hizo una fogata al lado del pelinegro y volvió a sentarse cerca de la salida, mirando hacía la nada.

Sasuke estaba acostado, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño levemente fruncido, parecía pensar, aunque en parte era por el dolor. Abrió los ojos y los fijo en Sakura, quien permanecía con la vista perdida.

Había cambiado, lo podía notar con tan solo verla, tanto mental como físicamente. Además se había vuelto hermosa.

Le sorprendió el ver a la chica enfrentarse a Itachi sin ningún temor. Le sorprendió que la chica no se lanzara y le pidiera que regresara a Konoha. Le sorprendió que en un principio no le dirigiera la palabra y estuviera por irse, por que si no hubiera sido por la provocación de Itachi, ella se habría ido tal y como había aparecido. Le sorprendió saber que ya era ANBU. Ya antes había escuchado hablar de una famosa chica que estaba siendo entrenada por la misma Tsunade y Godaime de Konoha, pero nunca imagino que fuera precisamente ella, su antigua compañera.

Ahora veía a una Sakura totalmente diferente. Comenzó a nublársele la vista. Tenía que tomar una decisión...y rápido.

-

_Morir en ese momento o aceptar que la pelirrosa le aplicara el jutsu._

_-_

Pero para eso, primero necesitaba saber algo, algo que solo Sakura sabía.

—Sakura— llamo haciendo que la chica fijara sus orbes jades en él—¿aun me amas?— pregunto sin más. La chica lo miro sorprendida por unos segundos, pero luego suspiro y una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro.

—¿qué...¿quieres morir con el ego engrandecido?—preguntó sarcástica.

—no es eso, solo responde, Sakura—la chica tardo unos segundos en responder, de nuevo tenía la vista perdida. Rió un poco, pero esa sonrisa también iba cargada de sarcasmo.

—es gracioso, por que a pesar de todo el dolor, y lastimosamente para mí, si...aun te amo—dijo, mientras sentía sus ojos arder. ¿Qué mas daba ya?. Era la última vez que se lo diría...

Después de eso, el silencio invadió el lugar. Estuvieron así un rato, Sakura mirando hacía las estrellas, y Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que al fin el moreno, rompió el silencio.

—has el jutsu—dijo, dejando a la chica confundida y sorprendida.

—¿qué?—pregunto incrédula.

—que me apliques el jutsu—dijo impaciente.

—¿estas seguro?—dijo acercándose a él—te provocara un dolor muy fuerte—advirtió.

—solo hazlo—ordeno el pelinegro.

—esta bien—cuando estuvo al lado de él, se arrodillo y coloco una mano en el pecho del moreno y con la otra formo un sello, desconocido para el Uchiha. -¿listo?—preguntó, el chico solo asintió. Tenía que aceptar que estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que utilizaba ese jutsu..._y la última, _puesto que, algo que no le había dicho a Sasuke, era que solo Tsunade y ella sabían ese jutsu, y que solo lo podían usar una vez en su vida. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a salir chakra de la mano que tenía en el pecho del chico, aunque esta vez era de color blanco.

Estuvo unos minutos así. Cuando termino, tomo la mano del chico entre la suya, espero unos segundos, y el Uchiha se comenzó a mover violentamente.

El chico gemía y se retorcía del dolor, Sakura no pudo mas que apretar fuertemente su mano, tratando así que el dolor que sentía Sasuke disminuyera.

Pasaron varios minutos, eternos para ambos, cuando Sasuke se tranquilizo y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente. La herida había desaparecido y volvía a recuperar su color habitual.

—¿ya estas bien?—pregunto Sakura. El Uchiha no contesto, se concentraba en recuperar el aliento. La pelirrosa se percató de que aun sostenía la mano del pelinegro y comenzó a soltarla lentamente, como queriendo que el chico no se diera cuenta. Pero no termino de hacerlo, cuando el ojinegro la tomo de la misma mano y la halo hacia él, haciendo que quedara a escasos milímetros de su rostro y prácticamente encima de él—¿qué..que haces?—preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Sasuke no contesto, y la beso, rozando sus labios con los de ella, levantando un poco la cabeza para poder hacerlo. –Sa..su..ke—susurro lo chica contra los labios de él.

En un rápido movimiento, la acostó debajo de él y la beso con mas intensidad. La chica gimió ante esto y entrecerró los ojos, correspondiendo.

Como si algo la hubiera golpeado, regreso a la realidad y abrió los ojos espantada por lo que estaba haciendo, puso ambas manos en el pecho de Sasuke y lo separo de ella, rompiendo el beso—...yo... ¿qué... haces?—volvió a preguntar, con la mirada triste, evitando verlo a la cara.

El pelinegro se acerco a su oído y lo beso con delicadeza. La chica dio un pequeño respingo ante esto.

—algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...—contesto, pero al parecer la chica no lo había entendido, por la cara de confusión que esta tenía—... amarte...—respondió casi en un susurro. La chica se quedo en blanco ante esto y no respondió. Subió su vista para poder verlo y le sorprendió que él tuviera el rostro a un lado. Habría jurado ver un pequeño tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, aunque claro, luego desecho esa idea.

Si querer había dicho eso. Lo que pensaba decirle era...nada, simplemente pensaba en seguir besándola, pero las palabras habían salido solas, sin que él lo pensara, y ahora no sabia que hacer. Seguía ensimismado, pero unos finos y delicados brazos que eran pasados por su cuello, lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, pero sin pensarlo, sus brazos se movieron solos y se posaron sobre el cuello del chico. Lo atrajo hacía ella y lo beso tiernamente. Sasuke al principio no reacciono, pero unos segundos después, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

La chica gimió cuando Sasuke adentró la lengua en su boca, y posó una mano en uno de los muslos de ella. Poco a poco la fue recostando en la bolsa de dormir, se poso sobre ella y descendió besando por su cuello.

—ahh—dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como Sasuke le mordía un hombro.

Tenia ambas manos perdidas en el cabello del pelinegro, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Sonrió al saber que hacía un gran efecto en el Uchiha.

Sasuke retiro la mano del muslo de ella, y la comenzó a subir lenta y delicadamente, provocando que la falda de la pelirrosa se subiera y dejara a la vista sus hermosas piernas.

Siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Los tocó por ensima de su blusa, mientras con su boca dejaba marcas en el pálido cuello de la pelirrosa.

—sa-sasuke—llamo Sakura, el ojinegro fijo sus ojos en ella, esperando a que siguiera—yo...etto...la fogata—dijo al fin. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco al notar como estaban a casi nada de distancia del fuego, aunque la verdad estaba mas ocupado para darse cuenta de eso.

—hmp—Tomo las manos de la oji-jade y la levanto junto con él, quedando ambos de pie. Tan pronto como se detuvieron, retomaron lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke tomo la cintura de la chica y la alzó un poco, haciendola quedar de puntitas, y empezó a besar su cuello de nuevo.

Sakura dejo las manos en el pecho de él y comenzó a quitarle el haori. (N/a: la parte superior del traje de Sasuke,)

Sasuke sonrió ante esto y también hizo lo mismo. Una vez sin la blusa, dirigió su boca hasta el comienzo de los pechos de la chica. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las descargas de electricidad que mandaba Sasuke a todo su cuerpo con cada beso. Arqueo su espalda, dándole a él mas espacio para besar.

Dirigió una de sus manos al broche del brasier de la pelirrosa, y lo quito de un solo movimiento, dejando a la vista unos perfectos pechos blancos y redondeados. Un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas al ver la mirada intensa del pelinegro sobre ella. Pero a él no le importo, y sin pudor alguno, atrapo uno de sus pezones en su boca.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico.

Cuando termino con uno de sus pechos, se dirigió al otro. Sakura no para de gemir cada vez que él le daba pequeños mordiscos a sus pechos.

Aun de pie, le quito la falda, aprovechando para acariciar su blanquecina piel. No espero a que ella lo despojara de sus pantalones, él mismo lo hizo, dejándolos caer al suelo, junto con la demás ropa.

Beso con lujuria sus labios, mientras la acercaba a una de las paredes de la cueva.

Sakura ahogo un grito entre el beso al sentir el frió de la cueva chocar contra su espalda, más no le dio importancia al sentir como Sasuke le quitaba la última prenda que la cubría de sus ojos hambrientos.

Se acerco a ella y se acomodo entre sus piernas. La penetro lentamente.

—¡nnm!—Gimió la pelirrosa al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo. Le comenzaba a doler. Se aferró a la espalda del pelinegro, y frunció el ceño, en señal de incomodidad. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, y se mantuvo quieto.

Una vez que se acostumbro, se acomodo mejor, subiendo una de sus piernas a la altura de la cintura de Sasuke.

No tardo ni dos segundos, para captar que ya podía continuar, e impaciente, lo hizo. Comenzó a entrar mas en ella, esta vez de manera más rápida.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban bañados en sudor, tenían los ojos cerrados y de sus bocas salían gemidos, en el caso de Sakura, y gruñidos, en el caso de Sasuke.

Sakura arqueo la espalda, pegando sus pechos al torso de Sasuke. Gruño al sentir como los pezones de la pelirrosa tocaban su piel.

Abrió los ojos, y el Sharingan estaba en ellos. Miro a Sakura. Su rostro contraído por el placer. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sus labios hinchados por los salvajes besos, tenían un rojo intenso que lo invitaban a probarlos aun más.

No pudo contenerse más, y la embistió con mas fuerza, arrancándole un audible gemido.

A cada embestida, los pechos de la pelirrosa subían y bajaban frente al Uchiha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los beso con desesperación.

—Sa-Sasuke-kuuun—exclamó al sentir como él besaba sus pechos con ferocidad.

Entraba y salía con fuerza y pasión de ella. Le estaba volviendo loco la forma en que gemía su nombre. Tomo la otra pierna de la chica, y la subió a su cintura, penetrándola con mas profundidad.

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro, mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir que tocaba el cielo. Una vez mas se arqueó contra Sasuke, quien cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejaba escapar un gruñido al sentir lo mismo que Sakura.

Mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración, Sasuke la separo de la pared y la recostó sobre la bolsa de dormir.

Sakura abrió los ojos, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Sasuke y lo beso. Quería disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con él.

Correspondió al beso y retiro con delicadeza las suaves manos de la pelirrosa, entrelazándolas con las suyas y colocándolas a cada lado de ella, sobre la bolsa de dormir.

La miro a los ojos y entro de nuevo en ella. Sakura acomodó sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Esta vez el Uchiha era mas delicado. La penetraba con suavidad y sutileza.

Le estaba haciendo el amor...

Repartió besos por el rostro de la chica, hasta que llegó a su cuello. Pero ahora ya no le daba mordidas, solo lo besaba.

—hhnn..—gimió ella. Dirigió las manos de Sakura hasta su cuello, y él las poso a cada lado, para no hacerle daño. Acaricio el cuello del pelinegro y lo beso de nuevo.

Y una vez mas, ese placer indescriptible los invadió por completo. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre Sakura, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban vestidos, excepto Sasuke, quien no tenía su haori ya que estaba manchado de sangre.

Se acerco hasta la pelirrosa y la beso. Nunca se cansaba de sus labios. Se separaron y la llevo hasta la bolsa de dormir, ambos se acostaron, sin decir nada. Sakura tenía una sonrisa radiante, aunque ya se estaba quedando dormida.

Sasuke la abrazaba de la cintura, ella tenía la espalda pegada a su torso.

No podía dormir, no tenía sueño.

-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x

Estaba profundamente dormida. De pronto escucho ruidos y sintió a alguien moverse a su espalda. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se giro para ver que era.

Sintió una presión en su pecho.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas, con una mano en el suelo y la otra apretaba fuertemente su pecho.

—Sasuke...—susurro. Se apresuro y se puso a un lado de él, le tomo la mano una vez mas.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada de la cueva, solo para corroborar que ya estaba amaneciendo. El efecto del jutsu estaba pasando.

Sasuke estaba apunto de morir.

—..no...—dijo con voz temblorosa, mas bien era un susurro.

Sintió su vista nublarse y sus ojos arder. Los cerro fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

El moreno escupió sangre.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía soportar ver a Sasuke así. Sin poder hacer nada...

-_aunque... ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer...-_

Sakura ayudo a que Sasuke se recostara. Dirigió una de sus manos a su pálido rostro. En su cara se podía ver claramente una expresión de dolor.

No supo cuando ni como las lagrimas se hacían presentes, solo sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban.

—Sasuke...no..—decía una y otra vez. El pelinegro abrió con dificultad sus ojos y observo a Sakura.

—no llores, Sakura— dijo lentamente, y dimió de dolor. Más la chica no le hizo caso, siguió llorando. El hecho de simplemente verlo así, le provocaba un dolor muy fuerte que la asfixiaba y le oprimía el pecho.

_Tal vez un dolor mas fuerte que el que estaba sintiendo Sasuke. _

—Sasuke-kun...—el chico la miró—...te amo...—dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

El Uchiha cerro lentamente sus ojos.

—...yo también, Sakura...—

Y no pudo aguantar más. Se desahogo.

—¡Sasukeee!...—

Quería arrancarse el corazón, quería dejar de sentir, de respirar, ya que con cada vez que tomaba aire, el pecho le dolía aun más.

_Sasuke estaba muerto..._

Ese día no dejo de llorar, sino hasta que, del cansancio, se durmió. Al despertar, regresó a Konoha. Con lagrimas en los ojos le contó todo a la Godaime, la cual al ver el estado de su alumna, la abrazo.

Ese mismo día había mandado a que trajeran su cuerpo, Sakura quiso ir, pero Tsunade se lo había prohibido al ver lo cansada que estaba.

Naruto se dedico a consolar a Sakura, pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver el cuerpo inerte de su ex compañero y mejor amigo, Sasuke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un mes después. Sakura estaba en el hospital, últimamente no se sentía bien y Tsunade la había convencido de realizarse unos exámenes.

—Sakura—dijo con voz firme la rubia—...estas embarazada—informo con una cálida sonrisa.

Sakura se llevo una mano al vientre, y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro- Sasuke-kun...-susurro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

-

**yyy... ¿Que tal?... Les gusto el lemmon?... espero que si, (xD)... me gustaria saber que opinan sobre mi primer one-shot¡reviews!... Bueno, me despido, ire a hacer la conti de "Las clases y el amor"... **

**Se cuidan:)**

**-Ikamari- **


End file.
